


On Griffon Wing

by Theneras



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Baby Griffons, Bonding, Book: Dragon Age - Last Flight, Confessions, Elves, Elves Being Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Grey Wardens, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, grey warden mage, last flight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theneras/pseuds/Theneras
Summary: Caronel and Valya return to Weisshaupt after events at Red Bride's Grave. During the trek they find a moment to reflect on the past and contemplate the future.





	On Griffon Wing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dawnstonedagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstonedagger/gifts).



> For Dawnstone. Elves being cute and cuddling baby griffons. I hope you enjoy this bit of fluff!

The battle weary group returned to Weisshaupt. The horses were still unsure of the new creatures, and the three found themselves burdened with carrying them themselves. The baby griffons didn't like the confinement of the baskets Valya fashioned from the bits of bone and leather they found within the ruin the clutch of eggs hatched in.

"I still can’t believe what you were able to find," Caronel said beside her. He carried the likeness of Crookytail in the basket on his back along with three others. Her own little griffons were a mix of golden colors. She carried the smallest of them in her arms. She hummed a soft lullaby, the griffon's amber eyes fixed their gaze on her, and the little creature began to purr. So did the ones in the basket on her back.

"I still can't believe it myself." Tears of excitement filled her eyes. When she first read Isseya’s journal she hadn't expected to find such a boon. To have found 13 hail and hearty eggs was gift enough. For centuries these noble creatures were believed extinct. To see them hatch; the emotion was so strong it stole her breath. "I just wish..." Her voice trailed off at the tightness in her chest. They had lost Sekah. A sacrifice she hadn't expected. If not for his quick thinking, they would all be dead. In his final moments he'd cast a healing spell on his companions, leaving him vulnerable to the Ash Wraith. She shuddered, recalling the fear as it came for them. 

"You can't feel responsible. We all knew the risk. We knew that one or more of us would not return." 

“I should have listened to you. You warned me this was dangerous, I thought…” 

“Sekah knew the risk. He was as prepared as the rest of us. He wanted to come just as much as we all did.”

"You didn’t want to come. What did you tell them? I was surprised when you said we could go."

Caronel rubbed the back of his neck, glanced at Reimas. Valya followed his gaze, but Reimas was busy babbling to her own young griffons, not listen to their conversation. "I didn't tell him exactly where we were going, only that I believed it was a worthwhile trip if the lead panned out."

Valya snapped her gaze to his, "He let us go, not knowing where or what we were going after?"

She’s agreed to tell him once they left the fortress. She didn't want to get his hopes up, to get any of their hopes up. The chance of finding a clutch of eggs, hidden and dormant through magic for over 400 years was something even she dared not hope for. 

"You didn't exactly give me anything to tell him." Caronel gave her a lopsided grin, and her heart skipped a beat.

She looked back at the griffons which fretted in her basket. "Shhh little ones, we'll be home soon. You will have more attention than you will know what to do with."

"How do we even take care of them once we get them back to Weisshaupt?" Caronel asked.

"I'm sure I saw a few books on the care of griffons in the library. The Wardens horde every scrap of history regarding the Order. Even if it's illegible."

Caronel pursed his lips. "True, there are many a trunk filled with scrolls and tomes none in the modern age can read." She felt the weight of his eyes on her and looked up. She couldn't read the emotion she saw in them.

The bundle behind her shook as griffons flailed to change position, and she stumbled at the sudden shift of weight throwing off her balance. Caronel reached out with cat like reflexes, steadying her before she tumbled to her knees.

"Lively little things, aren't they." His voice was soft, filled with mirth. "You'll be named a hero you know."

Valya shook her head vehemently, ignored the giddiness his hand on her waist awakened. "I'm no hero. I just read a book. Isseya was the true hero. If not for her, griffons would truly be extinct." She bit her cheek. Though, if not for her, the poor beasts never would have suffered from the taint. Would the Warden's learn from her mistake? Rumors from the word outside made her wonder.

His hand brushed against hers. Her cheeks warmed at the rush feeling the slight contact caused her. She peered at him in her peripheral vision, wondering if it was intentional. Surely a man as handsome as he was wouldn't be interested in her, not when women threw themselves at him wherever he went. His expression was as blank as a new journal. Whatever he thought was carefully hidden. They traveled in silence until nightfall. 

* * *

The sensation of being studied lifted the hair on the back of her neck. She glanced around and found Caronel watching her coo at the griffon in her lap. The expression on his face was one she imagined seeing a time or two, but it always faded when she blinked.  
  
This time the look hadn't faded. Her cheeks warmed, and the rest of her body followed.  
  
"I'm glad you came to Weisshaupt."  
  
"I am too, I wouldn't have found the diary, and we wouldn't have found the griffons."  
  
He shook his head. "Isn't the griffons that I'm grateful for, it's that I've gotten to know you."  
  
"Oh, I -- I'm glad at least one of the Wardens is glad I'm here. They pretty much ignore us."  
  
"The Joining for you is optional. It isn't uncommon for a few mages to shelter with Wardens, though it isn't often a permanent option for them. And well, rarely during times of peace. The Chantry sees them drug back into circles quickly,"  
  
"I gathered as much. It's like the rest of them don't want to get to know us mages for fear we will be gone."  
  
"It isn't fear, it's just, few are willing to make a friendship with someone they won't see again. Warden's are discouraged from making close ties outside of the order. Even relationships within the order can be difficult."  
  
I suppose that makes sense." She bit her lip. "I wonder will we be sent back once the Mage Rebellion is over? I suppose they will have no choice but to return us."  
  
"The First Warden may be able to pull a few strings for the Mage responsible for returning griffons to the order. It's why I say you are a hero. They will all see you differently now."  
  
Valya snorted. "I won't see them differently. They could have been kinder, or at least more friendly."  
  
"I wonder what you think of me sometimes?"  
  
"You have become a dear friend. Of all the wardens, you’ve treated us as you do the others in the order. To you, we are as good as wardens in your mind, and I thank you for it.”

"Is that all you think of me?"  
  
Valya titled her head, studying his profile. His jaw was set, his lips pinched. "Should I think less of you? You were the first to tell us anything, you're always ready to answer a question, or offer advice. Someone, I can turn to for anything. You even agreed to this fool's quest not knowing what it was!"  
  
"I'm not as helpful to the others in your group, or didn't you notice?" He met her gaze, a slight smirk lifted his mouth. The firelight danced in his eyes. Was that a flush of color she saw in his cheeks or just a play of shadows?  
  
"Oh," she whispered, her voice trailing off. Butterflies took flight in her stomach, and her mouth went dry. She felt warm everywhere, and not due to the fire illuminating the small cave they took shelter in. She set the sleeping griffon in her lap back into the pile of hatchlings beside her. It fluffed it's featherless wings in protest, but curled among its siblings, wrapping its stubby tail around it's body.  
  
"Just ask to kiss her, already," Reimas mumbled from where she slept. "You both talk too much, and I'd like to sleep sometime tonight."  
  
Valya gasped. She'd thought the templar had long since fallen asleep. Along with the four griffons curled around her. She'd taken them with her when she headed for her bedroll.  
  
"He's been pining for a kiss for months," she said with a shake of her head.  
  
Caronel chuckled warmly. "Here I thought I was clever enough to hide it."  
  
Valya stared at him, looking for the truth of it. She still had trouble deciphering his humor and sarcasm from the feelings he hid beneath them. "Truly?" she asked with a breathy whisper.  
  
He pinched his lips together and gave her a short nod, looking at the fire and not her face.  
  
"She's been thinking about it, too," Reimas offered. "Kids; always afraid to speak up about their feelings. Now, hush and let me sleep." The older woman rolled over, putting her back to the fire.  
  
Valya smiled shyly at Caronel. He grinned unabashedly back at her. His eyes twinkling in the fire light. He stood and held his hand out to her.  
  
"We should check on the horses."  
  
She slowly placed her hand in his. He curled his fingers around hers and lifted her up. Her legs, stiff from sitting on the rock, refused to stand her up straight. He reached around her to steady her.  
  
"I'm content knowing you feel something. I'll never ask for more than you're willing to give."  
  
Reimas made a soft harrumph sound. "Good, I'd hate to have to smite you for hurting her."  
  
"Reimas!" Valya secretly felt proud that her friend would defend her so quickly, but she trusted Caronel. She leaned her head against his shoulder. Reimas and Caronel were her dearest friends. She turned to look at the sleeping griffons as Caronel led her from the cave. She’d never dreamed joining the Grey Warden’s would bring her such joy, and sense of purpose. Her heart soared as if carried on griffon wings.


End file.
